Disturbed
by GamerTomato
Summary: Romano may be more disturbed than he's ever been. Prussia will explain what it is that happened, in which bets are made and people run across the neighborhood naked.


**A/N**

This special little story was created by PrussianBacon and I when we were bored and stuff.

* * *

It was a fine day, and Romano was busy watching Jersey Shore while eating BBQ flavored Pringles. When suddenly, a wild naked Spain appeared, running in front of the TV with France running after him.

"What the hell?!" Romano shrieked, a permanent disturbed look now across his face.

"LET ME LOVE YOUUUUU!" France yelled, while chasing naked Spain through the living room.

Romano couldn't focus on his TV show any longer. All he could think was how this was the most disturbing thing he's ever seen.

Suddenly, a wild Prussia appeared, running after France and Spain while holding a white towel and shouting, "SPAIN! DON'T GO OUTSIDE, YOU DUMBASS! YOU'RE NAKED!"

But it was already too late, for France had already chased Spain outside and into the front yard, for all neighbors to see what was Spain's amazing buttocks.

Prussia, France, and Spain continued their crazy chase through the neighborhood, all of the neighbors watching the interestingly disturbing sight. But Germany was not pleased by the sight. And neither were his rottweilers, which confused Spain's buttcheeks with steaks, and chased him down the street, along with a rejected France and a slightly amused Prussia.

"What's going on?!" Germany demanded, glaring towards France and Prussia, not bothering much to pay attention to his dogs as they now chased Spain around.

"Hey, West! Don't just stand around staring! Do something! Your dogs are going to chew Spain's ass away!" Prussia yelled at his younger brother, who was staring in disbelief.

"Mon Dieu! Not Spain's ass!" France screamed in horror.

Germany sighed and called his dogs back, still in confusion on what the heck was going on. All of the neighbors that witnessed the commotion of Spain's nakedness were staring down in shock, horror, and some even amused.

"I want an explanation NOW, before England calls the police," Germany said sternly.

"Well," Prussia started, "it all started when..."

*drift into flashback*

"France! Spain! Don't you guys think it'd be great to have a party here?" Prussia exclaimed, running towards them. France and Spain exchanged looks, then turned back to Gilbert.

"Sounds fun, mon ami," said France.

"Yeah, so who are we going to invite? Can we invite Romano?" Spain asked enthusiastically.

Prussia made a choking sound. "That geek? All he ever does is watch MTV and cuss people out. He's so unawesome," He commented. Spain rolled his eyes.

"Then who do YOU suggest we invite, then?" He asked Prussia.

"Ohonhonhon~" France interrupted, "I suggest we invite mon petit cher, England. I would much enjoy seeing him in a-"

"Bleeeeeach, no way, dude!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Then, like Spain said, who do YOU suggest we invite?"

"Kesesesese, I say we invite Hungary, and make her drink beer until she's drunk, and then-" Prussia was cut off by Spain, although France seemed to consider Prussia's idea.

"Let's do something," Spain propossed, "why don't we make a deal? We can each invite the same amount of people without the others arguing with it, then we all invite who we want there." Spain smiled, pleased with himself. Prussia and France agreed to that after some thought. Then they decided to make a list of everyone they would invite.

Prussia invited Hungary, Italy, and Latvia (because he loved petting Latvia's soft hair), Spain invited Romano, Belgium, and Austria (which made Gilbert upset, but he didn't say anything due to the deal they made), and France invited pretty much everyone else.

"What the hell, France?! You can't invite every single country!" Prussia snapped.

"Oh, I beg to differ! Spain said that we could invite anyone we liked!" France defended.

"Oh, you wine-loving bastard! You just want to rape everyone!" Prussia yelled back. France gasped, as if it was not true.

While Prussia and France argued, Spain tried to come up with a solution to put their conflict to an end with justice.

"Oigan, chicos! Why don't we make another deal? I say we play a game of Mario Kart, and if France wins, he gets to invite all the people he wants, but if Prussia wins, France doesn't get to invite anyone," Spain said, pleased with his decision.

"Hey! Not fair!" France pouted.

"Works for me! I know I'll win! Kesesese~" Prussia said, adding his trademark laugh and smirk.

"Fine, I'll go with it," France finally agreed.

So they then started their game of Mario Kart between Prussia and France, both with a very competitive look on their faces. Spain continued to watch, waiting to see who would win. France and Prussia each had their times when it looked like they would be the winner, but the other would always get ahead.

Suddenly, Prussia got the bullet power-up, which made him get way ahead of France, right before the last lap finished.

"Non! Ce n'est pas possible!" France exclaimed. Prussia had just won by a landslide.

"Kesesesese! Do you need some toilet paper, Frenchy? 'Cuz I just wiped out your ass!" Prussia remarked lamely. France was too crushed to pay attention to Prussia's lame pun.

Suddenly, France turned to Spain and violently grabbed his shirt.

"You jackass! Why don't you and I make a deal?" he snapped dangerously, his angry expression slowly transforming into a rape face.

Spain raised his hands up defensively with a sweat drop on his head. "U-... Uh, I don't think that's... please let me go!" He cried as France continued to stare at him with that same look on his face, not even considering letting go of his shirt.

"Let's make a deal," France repeated. "You and are going to have a little game of Mario Kart. If you win, I'll drop my guest list," he gulped, but continued, "But if I win," -his rape grin got bigger- "it's you, me, my guests, and my bed." There was now a dark purple aura surrounding France. Spain was terrified, but judging by the way France glared at him, it appeared he had no choice. He gulped. "O-ok..."

The two then started their game of Mario Kart; Spain still nervous, and trying hard to win, and France still wearing his rape grin on his face, also trying hard to win, not allowing himself to lose again. Prussia was watching them, curious at what the result of this would be.

After a ferocious tie between the two, France finally got in the lead, which made Spain even more nervous. But suddenly, France's' Peach slipped on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere, making his kart crash. Spain seized the opportunity and rushed past him, winning the game.

"Vamos, España!" He cheered enthusiastically, slapping Prussia a high-five.

"NOOOOOOO!" France screamed while falling down to his knees.

"Kesesese~ Guess that Frenchyboy's not gonna have any guests at our awesome party! Kesesesesese~" Prussia laughed, "Well, let's plan for the rest of the party now!"

"Yes, I think I know just what decorations we can use," France declared, snapping out of his sadness of being beaten, yet again, at Mario Kart.

"Alright, so what exactly-" Spain started, but was cut off by Prussia.

"We'll start with the games," he said.

"I think Twister is a fun game," France said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I know your reasoning, but I still think we should include it too," Prussia said, shuddering internally.

Spain then jumped in saying, "Karaoke games are cool, too!"

"Yeah!" Prussia agreed.

So, after the party was prepared and the invitations sent, the party began. It was a huge success. Nations were scattered everywhere in the club, most of them dancing, singing, drinking, and some others being bitten in vital regions by France while playing Twister.

But France had something else in mind. His grudge against Spain for banning him from inviting all of his dear friends was dangerously growing, and he was already plotting his revenge.

After the party ended the next morning, everyone had gone back to their own houses. France instantly decided to set his plan into motion. He started his way towards his destination.

Spain's house.

As he walked towards the house, he knew his plan shouldn't be too difficult. Finally, he got to Spain's house and heard the shower running.

It was the perfect time.

France went to the side of the house where Spain's bathroom was, and realized that the window was unlocked, making his scheme even easier.

Spain was too distracted in the shower singing Alejandro Sanz to notice the hand that crept up inside his shower. When he felt the mortal pain of his vital regions being squeezed, he realized that he was being pervertedly assaulted by France, who was grinning widely like a psycho while his hands squeezed areas that should never be squeezed.

Spain's eyes widened in realization as he quickly pried France's hands off him and jumped quickly out of the shower.

"Come back, Spain! Why are you so nervous?" France asked in a creepy voice that matched the perverted grin still on his face. Spain gulped and backed away, running to his door trying to unlock it, with France slowly creeping towards him. Spain finally got the door open and ran out.

While Spain took a shower, Prussia hanged out in Spain's room, reading his diary, smelling his underwear, and stealing a pack of gum. Suddenly, his instincts told him that something was wrong. Because hearing a piercing shriek from Spain coming from the bathroom and France's evil, perverted laugh never meant good news.

Prussia peeked out through the door, to find out that Spain was being chased naked through the living room by France. Without hesitation, Prussia sprang to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and ran to the living room to aid his assaulted friend.

"LET ME LOVE YOUUUUU!" He heard France yell.

"SPAIN! DON'T GO OUTSIDE, YOU DUMBASS! YOU'RE NAKED!"

*flashback end*

"And that's how we got here," Prussia finished. Germany stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why did I even ask?" He sighed. Prussia rolled his eyes.

Just when he was about to come up with a snappy comeback, Spain's painful cry filled everyone's ears. "Somebody! Ayuda! These dogs are trying to eat me!"

While everyone in the neighborhood went to Spain's rescue (except England, who was already calling the cops), nobody noticed Romano, who was eerily watching outside through the window, not moving a single muscle.

The image of Spain's unpleasant nakedness would cause Romano disturbing nightmares for the rest of his life.


End file.
